one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashraya
'Ashraya '(アシュラヤ, Ashuraya) also known as "Death Star Ashraya" is an enormous god-class monster of extraordindary power and devastating might even by the standards of a god class monster. Ashraya is a truly monolithic, planet-sized living monster which has traveled from galaxy to galaxy devouring countless planets and feeding its own endless hunger. It now sets its sight on planet earth and aims to devour planet earth, killing every single living thing in the world in an instant. A truly terrifying monster of epic proportions, ashraya is one of the greatest and most horrific challenges and threats that the heroes of planet earth ever faced down. Appearance Ashraya is a truly enormous, monolithic planetoid entity. He is quite literally a living, breathing, intelligent planet. In terms of size he is a good percentage larger than planet earth, so much so that his maw is large enough that he swallowed the moon whole shortly after arriving in planet earths vicinity. As a living planet, he is spherical, though on his surface he is shown to have three distinctive sections which form the unmistakable of a visage of a pair of eyes and a sadistic, jagged mouth and fangs. He also has a large pair of enormous horns which grow out of the sides of his surface, making him appear more like a giant floating demon head in the middle of space more than anything. Personality Ashraya is a coldblooded murderer. He is a creature of a god level threat, who is capable of wiping out all humanity and even obliterating the entirety of planet earth itself with casual ease. He is obsessed with the substance that is known as "life energy", which dwells in all biological entities and sources of life, it is like sweet nectar to him, an addictive, rich drug which he cannot get enough of. Ashraya lives solely to quench his boundless, infinite hunger, and to do that he must consume sources of life energy, namely, planets. Eating life energy adds onto his own power, and due to the fact he has consumed possibly millions of planets over the period of years spanning countless trillions, floating from galaxy to galaxy, he is incredibly an incredibly powerful threat and completely arrogant in his own dominance. Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Known Attacks '''Terror Forming: '''Ashraya's surface is wholly volatile, and truly hellish. Upon the surface of the living planets outermost layer of crust exists billions of bloodthirsty, demonic monsters, all of which act like biological parasites which act accordingly to the will of their master, the planet they dwell on itself, the hive mind that is ashraya. When ashraya comes across a planet that is fit for consumption, he causes the monsters on his surface to invade it and forcibly exterminate all sources of intelligent life on the surface, swarming the planet and annihilating all civilization and life. This feeds both ashraya and his monsters. After all life on a planet has been annihilated, the monsters will swarm back to the surface of ashraya, whereby the living planet itself will the proceed to eat the planet it has invaded shortly after. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters